


Galaxy of Stars

by McrTrashboat



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Dan Howell, 2009 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, 2009 Phil Lester, Bottom Dan, Bottom Dan Howell, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Dan’s pov, Depression, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Eventuall smut, Friends to Lovers, Kinks, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phil is really possesive over Dan, Phil’s pov, Praise Kink, Protective Phil, Sad Dan Howell, Shy Dan, Top Phil, Top Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McrTrashboat/pseuds/McrTrashboat
Summary: "We need to stop meeting like this." The same voice from the night before chuckled making me blush profusely.





	1. Chapter 1

Dan's pov

I sat looking up at the stars that filled the cold London sky. The city glowed as people went on with their night. Many of them were in small groups, there were families, and a few couples. 

It would sound creepy if I said I like to people watch to another person. I like to watch the world go by as it left me in the dust. I didn't have any friends anyway so spending my time in the park was how I made the days go by faster. 

Everything went how it would normally go. People walked past, ignoring my existence as usual. I didn't mind it when people ignored me, I liked being along in my own little world. I'm what you would call anti-social or socially awkward. I haven't had a friend since the first grade but he moved away, it felt so long ago. 

Sighing softly to myself I stood up and stretched a little behind walking down the lighted path. Everyone was heading home leaving the park empty besides me and some woodland creatures. I liked how silent it got after people left. 

Walking my usual route I walked around the pond and over the bridge. My hands were in my coat pockets because of how cold it was getting. My eyes trained on my combat boot clad feet as I walked. Something seemed a bit off but I kept walking, my imagination was getting the best of me again. 

That's when it happened, I walked right into someone making me fall back on my bum. I let out a squeak of surprise when I hit the cold wooden planks of the bridge. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" A smooth voice said, I saw their shadow towering over me so I slowly looked up making my hood fall back. My brown eyes met blue ones as I stared at who I walked into. 

"It's okay." I said softly looking down in embarrassment. The bridge was fairly large but I still managed to run into someone. 

"I should've been watching where I was going, I'm so clumsy. Here, let me help you up." The man offered and held his pale hand out. I eyed it for a moment before talking his warm hand into my freezing one. He pulled me up without my help, resting his hand on my shoulder to steady me. 

"I wasn't the one watching, sorry." I said, not meeting the mans eyes before saying a soft thank you and then continued to walk. 

I just got to the other side of the bridge when I heard someone call out. Turning I saw the man jog over to me, his face finally coming into view under the light. 

"It's my fault for running into you, let me walk you home to make up for it. It does get pretty sketchy around here at night." He said making me eyes him even more. He was taller than me, slim but looked like he had some muscle under his coat. His skin was pale, black hair, and blue eyes. He didn't seem like a threat but you never know what someone can do when the opportunity is there. 

"It's okay, thank you." I declined and started walking again. For a few moments it was just my footsteps echoing on the cold pavement but then another set followed. 

"It isn't any trouble, I have to head this way anyway." The man said, I just nodded and kept walking like I normally would. I kinda blocked out the man walking next to me but I couldn't block out the warmth his body seemed to give off. "You're not much of a talker, are you?" 

I shook my head, still on edge because of the strange man. What if he's a murderer or a robber? Maybe he just wanted to know where I live so he can stalk me... The last one was a bit of a push, who would want to stalk me, the life of a law student going to Uni wasn't so interesting. 

We kept walking in silence for a bit, the man didn't seem to mind though. I was glad that he stopped trying to make me talk at least. Soon my mind was set back into its more peaceful mood. I admired the sky and the stars. 

"It's beautiful tonight." The man said snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded my head in agreement as I turned on the path, heading to the main road. The man still followed, keeping a good foot and a half between us. "My name is Phil by the way."

I nodded in acknowledgment, not wanting to give out any personal information to this man. I saw the path that led to my college dorm so I walked a bit faster. Phil followed close behind until I made it outside of my building. 

"Well, goodnight, maybe I'll see you around." Phil said before walking away. I started at him for a bit until his figure disappeared into the night. Opening the door I headed into the elevator and went to the second floor. 

My room was the last one in the hallway, room 227, no other rooms were near mine so it made it less likely that I would run into any neighbors. Taking my keys out I opened the door and then shut it behind me. 

My room was small, there was a twin sized bed in the corner next to the window. My desk that has my laptop on it along with my tv and gaming system. My wardrobe was next to the bathroom door. 

Taking my jacket off I stripped off my cloths and got into some more comfortable attire before hopping into bed. It was quite late and I had classes in the morning so I set my alarm before going to bed.  
~~~~~

My alarm woke me up the next gloomy morning making me sigh. I don't like walking in the rain, especially when it was cold out. But I had to go to class and turn in my essays that I've been working all weekend on. I had four of them, one was ten pages, the others were five. 

Crawling out of my warm bed I walked into the bathroom and started the shower up. Stripping myself of my pajamas I got into the shower and relaxed. I washed my body and my hair, trying not to think about my presentation next week. I had to talk in front of the whole class, there was about thirty other students which made my heart drop even more. The presentation counted for 40% out of the whole thing but if I failed it then my grade would drop dramatically. 

Getting out of the shower I got dressed and checked to make sure I had everything before leaving my room. Not many people had classes in the morning so I signed up for them. I only had one class in the afternoon, by 1pm I'll be done for the day while everyone else is in class. 

Less people out means it won't be likely for me to have any human interaction. I could go to the store, pick up a few snacks before going back to my room to relax and do some homework. Just as I was about to walk through the door I ran straight into someone but this time I didn't fall. 

"We need to stop meeting like this." The same voice from the night before chuckled making me blush profusely. 

"Sorry." I said, looking up at Phil through my fringe. 

"It's okay." He chucked lightly as he stared down at me with a smile. "What class do you have?" He asked, catching me off guard a bit. 

"Law." 

"That's so cool, my friend, Peej, has that same class too." Phil said excitedly making me flinch slightly. 

"Curly hair?" 

"That's the one, pretty tall, energetic. I just dropping his book off for him." Phil said fondly, I nodded and shifted awkwardly, gripping the strap to my bag tightly. 

"Well... I have to uh... get to class." I mumbled, Phil nodded and stepped out of my way. 

"I never got your name." Phil said, I knew this was coming. 

"Dan." 

"Well, until next time, Dan." Phil said before turning on his heels and walked away. I watched him like I did last night. I noticed that he was walking in the direction of the south dorms so he must live there.

I walked into the building and made my way to the lecture hall. When I got there I saw that there was only a few people there. I turned my paper in and then got a seat far away from everyone else. 

I saw Peej, the one that Phil was talking about. He was talking to another guy who I've never seen before so he must be new. The professor walked in so I took my books out and started taking notes as the old man rambled on and on about law.  
~~~~~

"Finally." I said as I flopped onto my bed. My hand was hurting from taking so many notes. I had about five pages of notes for each class that I've been in today. I had a few papers to do and then the rest of my day would be free. 

Taking my laptop out I started working, using my notes which were very helpful. Sometimes I feel like I put too much effort into them but they helped so I'm not going to complaining. It only took me two hours to do everything before I saved it all and printed it out. 

Looking at the clock it was 3:45pm now, I had so much time to waste. I smiled to myself I set up Mario Cart and I got some crisps out to snack on. This was one of my favorite games and I just couldn't stop after one round. I've wasted so much time as a child playing this game and I still am wasting time on it. 

I'm 18, I can do what I want now, well not really, I'm in Uni. My grades aren't too poorly, they're actually pretty good. I don't have any problems with anyone here or at home so that's nice. I don't get bothered at all and I have my own room away from everyone. 

Turning my game off I got back onto my laptop and started browsing the internet. When a particular website caught my eye I clicked on it. It was called Daily Booth, it asked me to make an account so I did. Clicking around I found out that people posted pictures on it and then wrote stuff down. You could follow people and do basically whatever you wanted. 

I looked through some people's profiles, reading some of the comments. A lot of people took this website seriously while others messed around on it. I went into setting and made my profile more customized because clicking out. 

My stomach rumbled reminding me I didn't really eaten anything filling today. I could go to the shop and pick up something. Everyone is still in their classes so it won't be busy. 

Taking my keys, wallet, and phone I left the safety of my flat. Making my way to the shop that was a building away near the cafeteria. Just thinking about having any human interaction made me cringe slightly as I got onto the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan's pov

"Will that be all?" The women at the till asked politely with a fake smile. I nodded and pulled out the bills I would need to pay for my dinner. "Have a great day." She said as she handed me my change. I nodded again and left the shop as quickly as possible. 

I wish the self checkout was working or I would've have had to go through that line. Damn it, why am I so awkward? I can't even had a proper interaction with someone without freezing up. 

Shaking my head to myself I made my way back to my dorm. Shivering slightly as a gust of wind swept around me. I'm glad I wear my coat out or I would be freezing even more. The rain seemed to be holding back so I was glad about that. 

Walking into my room I took my shoes and coat off because getting back into bed. Snuggling into my warm blankets, getting my small personal pizza I dug in. Eating happily as my stomach got the food it needed. As I ate I pulled my laptop out and pulled up  YouTube.

I haven't used it lately so I had a few new videos that I could watch as I ate my dinner. So I got started with my mini YouTube marathon. I enjoyed it quite a lot being my mood up a bit. I laughed and smiled for the first time in a long time. 

One video caught my eye in particular, that black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. It was Phil, the one that I ran into. Looking through his videos I saw how many views they all had along with the comments. People loved him, admired him, there was so many amazing comments. 

Clicking on one video called "51 things in my room!" It was Phil sitting in what looked like his dorm room.  Music was playing in the background as he held up random things. I noted that he owned a few Muse CDs. As the video when on I noted that I was still smiling. When he showers his belt and then stood up he pants fell making me choke on my pizza as I started to laugh. 

Laughing into my pillow I kept watching, seeing his dorky smile and all the cool stuff that he had. When the video ended I clicked on another one and then another. Soon I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. Phil seemed like such a cool person he brought my mood up so much. 

I watched so many videos I didn't realize that it was getting pretty late. Sighing sadly I shut my laptop and snuggled into my blankets. I wanted to watch more videos but I had class in the morning. Laying there I rolled over trying to get comfortable but I failed. 

Looking over at my clock I saw that I've been laying there trying to sleep for an hour. Mumbling to myself I pushed the blankets off of me and got up. Pulling on a warm black jumper, my skinny jeans, and my combat boots I grabbed my keys and phone before heading out. 

When I can't sleep at night I go for walks which calmed me down and took my mind off of things. As I walked I noted that it was completely silent around me. My footsteps echoed around me as I walked the path that ran around the buildings. 

Humming to myself I started walking towards the south dorms. To make my way back to my own room when I noticed a group of people standing outside. Some were talking while the others listened, I tried walking around them without being noticed. 

"You're Dan, right? We have the same law class together." I flinched as someone jogged up behind me. I sighed and turned, it was Peej, looking up at him I gave a shy smile. 

"Hey... you're Peej?" I asked timidly. 

"Yep, that's me." He chuckled, looking around him I saw that all of his friends were watching us. I shifted awkwardly and looked back up at him. "Do you wanna hang out? We were all gonna go back to my flat." 

"Thank you but I should probably be heading back..." I said, gesturing behind me to my dorm. 

"It will only be for a few minutes." He said, encouraging me. It seemed that there was no way for me to get out of this. 

"I-I guess..." I stuttered nervously making Peej smile happily. 

"This is Dan." Peej introduced me to the group who said their hellos. They all turned and started to head inside so I did the same. 

They all filled into what I assumed what is Peej's flat that was actually pretty big so he must be a senior. My eyes scanned the room making sure I had an escape route if anything happened. When I was done looking around my eyes landed on someone facing away from me. The black hair and pale skin made everything snap together. It's Phil. 

"Do you want anything to drink, eat?" Peej asked making me jump slightly. 

"No thank you." I said politely but Peej was already shoving a cup into my hands. 

"It's just a little drink I came up with, it's really good." He said before someone caught his attention so he walked over to them. 

I stood there awkwardly leaning against the wall away from the group near the window. I watched as they all interacted with each other. They must all be good friends, most of them were bantering and having some good laughs. 

The calm vibes I was getting from the room made me relax a bit. Taking a sip from the drink Peej gave me I was shocked at how good it actually was. I wasn't that big of a drinker when it came to alcohol but the bitter taste of it was masked by a more sweeter note. 

Sipping my drink again I looked back over at where Phil was. He was talking to the boy with brown hair from my law class as well. Peej was friends with Phil I assumed because he was already in the room before we got here. The brown haired guy was laughing at whatever Phil said as Peej tried holding back his laughter. 

They all seemed like such nice people but I couldn't bring myself to walk over there and join in. I wasn't part of their group so I had no business in even being here but Peej insisted. 

Feeling discouraged again I drank the rest of my drink before slowly inching towards the door. No one seemed to notice that I left as the door shut behind me. Making my way to the elevator I just stepped in when I heard someone call out. 

"Wait!" 

I held my hand out, stopping the doors from closing. It was the polite thing to do so I waited for the people to get on without looking up. When I did feel the elevator bounce slightly and then the door closed. 

"Leaving so soon?" Phil asked with a small chuckle. My head snapped up when I heard him, a blush creeping onto my cheeks. 

"I-I have homework." I lied softly before looking down again so my hair covered my face. 

"Aww that sucks... do you need any help? We could be study buddies!" Phil said excitedly. 

"I think I can handle it." I said, not meaning to sound so rude. Phil didn't seem bothered by my comment though as he kept talking. 

"I'm available any time after noon classes." He said as the elevator stopped and we got off. He followed close as I walked out of the building and towards my own dorm which wasn't that far away. 

"Thank you for the offer-"

"Oh and I can bring snacks over, it will be so much fun!" 

Sighing to myself I just listened to Phil's exited rambling and before I knew it we were standing outside of my door. Phil had stopped talking when I stopped and pulled my keys out. 

"Are you sure you don't need any help tonight?" He asked whole heartedly. His sincerity was evident on his face. 

"Yes, I only have a few more things to do and I'll be done." I said, feeling bad for lying to the blue eyed boy. 

"Give me you're phone." He blurted out making me flinch slightly. I slowly took my phone out and handed it to him. Eyeing him as he typed away on my phone before his phone dinged. "I gave you my number and now I have yours. Just text me if you need any help." 

"Thank you." I said after a moment of shock. He actually wanted my phone number?

"Don't thank me." He chuckled before looking at his phone again. "I better be heading back. Goodnight, Dan." He said before making his way back to the elevator. 

"Goodnight..." I mumbled as I watched him leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan's pov

"By analyzing case outcomes, transaction costs, number of settled cases they have begun an analysis of legal institutions, practices, procedures and briefs that give us a more complex picture of law and society than the study of jurisprudence, case law and civil codes can achieve." I finished my speech, my whole body was shaking as the room feel silent.

I watched as Peej started clapping along with the boy who sat next to him and then everyone else joined in. I could feel a smile forming on my lips as the whole class clapped along with my professor.

"Marvelous job, Daniel." He said as he patted my back and gestured for me to take my seat. "That will be all for today, I expect all of your speeches are as well structured as Mr.Howell's."

The class all got up and started to leave, I was normally the last one out of my classes as I packed my things.

"That was amazing, Dan." Peej said as he walked over to me with his friend.

"Yeah, that was so good. My name is Chris, nice to meet you." Peej's friend, Chris, said as he held his hand out for me to shake.

"Thank you." I said as I shook Chris' hand.

"No problem, mate." Chris chuckled, Peej nodded as they both followed me out of the room. I was in such a good mood that I wasn't that nervous around the two practically strangers.

"So what are you up to today?" Peej asked once we were outside.

"Nothing much, just some studding..." I said before realizing how lame that sounded.

"Do you wanna hang out back at mine?" Peej asked.

"I-uh... sure?" I said, it came out like a question.

"Great, I got snacks and drinks too." Peej said excitedly as we turned to walk to his dorm. We didn't have anymore classes for the day so I could relax, I can do my studding later.

When we got to Peej's dorm I began to get nervous, all of my confidence was gone now. Peej unlocked his door and gestured for us to come inside so I followed Chris in. Everything looked the same from last time.

"Phil should be here any minute." Chris said as he set his bag down and sat on the bed next to Peej who was on his laptop. I stood near the door awkwardly, my heart started beating faster. I should've just went back to my room and lied.

I slowly made my way over to the two seater couch on the other side of the room. I set my stuff down next to me as I sat down on the couch. Having nothing to really do I pulled my phone and pretended to be busy.

There was a knock on the door ten minutes later making me jump slightly. Neither of the other boys seemed to notice so I got up and timidly opened the door. My eyes met with blue making my heart jump slightly. I don't know what's happening to me.

"Hi Dan." Phil said happily when he saw me.

"H-hi." I mumbled shyly as I stepped back and let Phil in. The other boys weren't even paying attention to Phil as he set his stuff down and sat on the couch where I was sitting previously.

I stood near the door, trying to come up with something so I could leave without seeming rude. I felt so self conscious and awkward I wanted to die. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that Phil was even trying to talk to me.

"O-oh sorry, what?" I said, feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"I was just asking how your day has been." Phil said, his smile seemed to never leave his face.

"Oh... It was okay." I shrugged, Phil gestured for me to sit next to him. Timidly making my way over there I sat down. Phil turned his body to face me, tilting his head slightly.

"That's good, how did your presentation go? Peej mentioned something about your class the other day." He said.

"Oh yeah, it went really well, the professor said it was really good." I said, at the mention of my presentation my mood was lifted.

"How do you do all that law stuff? It seems boring to me." Phil said with a chuckle.

"It is quite boring but I got used to it. It's what my parents wanted..." I sighed, frowning because I mentioned my parents.

"Oh, are they lawyers?"

"Yeah... they wanted me to follow in their footsteps I guess." I said, my happy mood was gone as fast as it came.

"I see, that must be interesting."

"Not really, they never had time for me when I was younger, they still don't have time for me. I might get a text for my birthday, not even that most years." I said sadly, not even realizing I was basically dumping my problems onto Phil.

"It's okay, I know how that feels but they do care about you. They just don't realize how any of that may make you feel." Phil said softly as he rested his hand on my knee. I slightly flinched when he touched me but he didn't move. "I know we haven't know each other that long but you have my number and if you need to talk then I'm here."

"Thank you." I said, mustering up a smile which Phil happily returned.

"Hey love birds, get a room!" Chris said making Peej bust into laugher. Phil's hand jerked away in surprise and I squeaked before blushing profusely.

"Shut up." Phil said jokingly before looking over at me. I hid behind my fringe, my face burning from how hard I was blushing. I'm not gay so why would they say that?

"Anyway, I was thinking that we could all go out and get some pizza or something." Peej said, everyone mumbled their agreements. Phil turned to me and smiled happily.

"You're coming, right?" He asked.

"I-uh... sure." I said timidly making Phil smile even more.

"Lets go." Chris said as he hopped off the bed and started pulling his shoes on like an exited child.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan's pov

Phil and I walked next to each other as we made our way off of campus. We made small talk and I wasn't too awkward so that was good. Peej and Chris were too caught up in their own conversation to even pay any attention to us.

"So, what year are you in?" Phil asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm a freshman."

"That's cool, Peej said that you're in a few of his classes, so is Chris."

"Yeah, I've seen them before..." I trailed off, becoming extremely awkward again as we walked.

When we got to our destination I felt my whole body relax when we stopped in front of a small shop. There wasn't many people and the atmosphere seemed relaxing. Peej and Chris walking in before us, making the door shut behind them because Phil and I were a little farther away. When we got to the door Phil instantly opened it for me, I thanked him softly before stepping into the shop.

Peej and Chris were still talking about god knows what and didn't notice as Phil and I sat down side by side across from them. A girl from our college walked over and took our orders before hurrying away to get our drinks.

"What's your favorite movie?" Phil asked, snapping me out of my daze.

"Oh uh... I don't really have one." I shrugged.

"Favorite show?"

"Game of Thrones." I said instantly said making him chuckle softly.

"I love that show." He said excitedly, dragging me into a conversation about the characters and story line. I didn't mind that much because I was talking about something that I liked and he liked it too.

"But the Timber Wolves are the best part, you don't know where they're at until they just come out of nowhere." I said making Phil shake his head.

"The dragons are the best."

"They're cool but the wolves are more interesting." I said making both of us laugh. Our drinks came and then we ordered our food. I got a regular cheese pizza with a lemonade.

"Favorite band?" Phil said after our conversation died down a bit.

"Muse." I said making him smile even more.

"Same! Favorite song by them, one, two, three..."

"Citizen Erased!" We both said at the same time.

We fell into a fit of laughter that caught Peej and Chris' attention. They were eyeing us questioningly as our laughter died down.

"So Dan, how do you like your classes?" Peej asked.

"They're okay... I get good grades I guess and I actually have two more credit points because of my extra credit that I do sometimes." I said, shying away from all the attention. I felt way more comfortable just talking to Phil.

"That's good, Mr.Webster is always so strict about grading I'm surprised he complimented your work the other day. You did a really good job on your presentation though so I can see why he was so happy with it." Chris said making me smile timidly.

"Thank you." I said, cursing myself silently for blushing.

"Are you single, Dan?" Peej asked making me blush even more. "Ouch, you kicked me." He said, staring at Phil with a hurt expression.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Phil said innocently.

"Dan?" Chris asked again.

"I'm single." I mumbled as I blushed even harder. I sighed in relief when the waiter came with our food and drinks.

We all ate silently, my embarrassment going away because all the attention wasn't on me anymore. I thanked the waiter profusely in my head. I've never actually had a girlfriend before, I've kissed a girl but that was when I was pretty young and it was a dare.

"Do you wanna try mine?" Phil said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh uh, no thank you." I said politely.

"It's really good, here." He said, holding a slice of his veggie pizza up to my lip.

I blushed and took a small bite, almost groaning at the taste. It was really good and the way that Phil watched me made me squirm under his gaze. I hate it when people stare at and when all of the attention is on me.

"Is it good?" He asked with a smile. I nodded, swallowing my mouthful.

"Yeah, it was really good." I said, making his smile grow even more if that was even possible.

"You can have the rest if you want." He offered, pushing his plate over. There was two more pieces left.

"No, it's okay." I declined. 

"You liked it and I want you to have it, it's okay, really." He said, waving the waiter over. He got it boxed up and handed it to me with a smile. "I won't eat it anyway."

"Thank you." I said, giving him a small smile in return.

"We should all hang out at me place." Peej said.

"Lets go." Chris said happily. We all paid for our food and left.

"You're coming, right? Phil asked as we started walking back to campus.

"Sure." I shrugged sheepishly. I even surprised myself when I said that I would go and hang out with them. I've only known them all for maybe a week.

When we got to Peej's flat we all got comfortable on the furniture while Peej made us drinks. He handed me the same blue drink that he gave me last time but it was way stronger. I think Phil got the same thing as me while Peej and Chris started doing shots right away. Phil and I sat on the couch while we watched the two other men get drunk.

"What's your favorite animal?" Phil asked.

"Grizzly bears and llamas, you?"

"Lions." He said, taking a long swig of his drink. I did the same, feeling the need to boost my confidence with some alcohol. "Favorite color?"

"Gray?"

"Favorite anime?"

"Death Note."

"I love Death Note." Phil said happily before asking me more questions. I could feel the alcohol kicking in making me more relaxed as time went on. I tried declining the drinks that Peej was giving me but he kept giving them so I drank them.

Three very strong drinks later and all of us were giggling loudly as we watched some weird tv show that literally didn't make any sense to me. I was laying on Peej's bed with Phil next to me, Chris and Peej were on the couch.

"I-I should... I should g-go back to-to my flat." I slurred and tried getting up but failed, landing right on my face on the bed.

"Maybe you should stay here." Phil said, his voice slightly slurried.

"Y-yeah." I mumbled, snuggling into the blankets as I giggled again. "This b-bed is comfy..."

"Yeah it is." Phil said, he wasn't as intoxicated as me so I could understand what he was saying.

Looking over at the couch I noticed that both Chris and Peej were passed out. Phil was staring up at the ceiling now. I rolled over so I was one my side, stretching lazily before sighing contently.

"I-I like your shirt." I said, reaching out to poke his side.

"Thanks, I like your jumper." He said, poking me back making me giggle. "You should go to bed, you're gonna have a massive hang over tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight." I yawned and closed my eyes, pulling the closest blanket over me.

"Goodnight, Dan."


	5. Chapter 5

Dan's pov

A pounding headache woke me up making me groan softly and try to roll over but failed because something was holding me in place. I slightly panicked but then froze up when everything came into focus. Phil had his arms wrapped around me tightly. His head rolled to the side slightly, black fringe covering half of his face.

I tried wiggling out of his grip again but his arms only tightened around me. I pouted my lips and tried to get his arms unwrapped but that seemed to make his grip tighter. I literally had no muscle and from where I sat I could definitely see how well built Phil was.

"Aww, if it isn't the two love birds." Peej cooed from the couch making me squeal in fright, falling face first against Phil's chest, waking the blue eyed man.

"Wha?" Phil mumbled, pulling me closer against him.

"You're holding Dan against his will." Chris said as he flopped onto the couch next to Peej with a boil of cereal.

"Oh, sorry." Phil said and unwrapped his arms from around me so I could get off of him. "I like cuddling when I sleep." He laughed making everyone else laugh besides me. I was blushing so hard it felt like my face was on fire.

"I-it's okay." I mumbled, hiding behind my fringe.

"I got you some pain killers for your head by the way." Peej said and tossed a bottle of water at me and a bottle of pills.

"Thanks." I said, taking the pills with a sip of water. My headache soon going away as we all kinda just sat there in silence. "I should be heading back, I have a paper that I need to finish and a test to study for." I said and stood up, stretching a bit.

"I'll walk you back." Phil said and got up, taking two pills as well.

"You don't have to, I don't have to walk far." I said.

"But I want to." He insisted, stretching his arms above his head before grabbing his things and ushered me towards the door.

We said goodbye to Peej and Chris before leaving. Phil and I walked the short distance to my room in silence but it was a comfortable silence. When I got to my door I got my keys out and unlocked the door.

"D-do you want some breakfast?" I offered.

"That would be lovely." He said happily, trotting into my room. I've never had anyone else in my room before. I started getting self concise as he looked around before sitting on my bed. At least my room was clean.

"I only have cereal." I said, looking at the small cabinet that held my food.

"I love cereal." He chuckled, he was still smiling.

I got two boils, getting us breakfast. I felt a little awkward because I could feel Phil's eyes on me the whole time. When I was done I handed him his boil, watching as he scooted over and patted the spot next to him. I climbed on, crossing my legs.

"Do you want to watch Death Note?" I asked, remembering that he liked that show too.

"Yeah, you can start it on the first episode." He said, his eyes lighting up when I asked him that. I nodded and got up, turning my tv and bent over to put the disk in. When the show started I straightened up and looked over at Phil who was staring at me with an odd look.

"Are you okay?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah, sorry... I was just lost in thought." He said, clearing his throat before going back to eating his cereal. I nodded and hopped back into bed, crossing my legs so I could rest my boil on my thighs as we watched the show.

"L kinda looks like you." I said after the fifth episode.

"Light looks like you." Phil said making us both laugh.

"You have the black hair and pale skin like L." I pointed out. "Light has orangish brown hair and he's tan, I don't look like him."

"You do look like Light." Phil insisted making me smile and shake my head.

"I'm not crazy though." I pouted. Phil got that strange look as he stared at me. I shifted awkwardly under his gaze. "Wait, what time is it?" I asked, finding my phone under my pillow. "I still need to finish my paper. You can stay if you want, it will only take me like thirty minutes." I said, Phil slowly nodding and watched as I got my laptop out and began typing.

Phil ended up watching the rest of the season of Death Note. When I was done with my paper I read it over a few times before printing it. I sighed in relief and fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"How can you just power through a paper like that?" Phil asked making me jump. He was being so quiet I forget that he was even here.

"Oh uh... I don't know, I just want to get it done so I finish it all in one go." I shrugged, looking over at him as I rested my head on a pillow.

"I need a break in the middle, I can't sit still long enough to finish a paper all in one go." Phil said, laying down next to me.

"I used to be like that when I was younger." I said, staring up at the ceiling.

"We should put glow in the dark stars on your ceiling." Phil said after awhile of silence.

"Why?" I asked, smiling a little.

"Because it helps me fall asleep and I think you'll like them. I have extra ones that you can have." 

"Okay." I giggled softly and shook my head.   
~~~~~

I hung out with Phil a lot after that he put the glow in the dark stars up. It was normally after he was done with his classes in the afternoon. He would come over to my flat and we would watch anime. Sometimes I would do homework, he would help me with a few questions. He was really good at literature and helped me with my English papers too.

I even helped him with some of his homework as well. I was pretty good at typing and stuff so I would type some of his paragraphs for him while he said them out loud.

I felt comfortable around Phil too, more comfortable than I've ever been with anyone before. I was still a little self conscious but not as much as I used to be. I felt comfortable joking around with him and we actually had a few inside jokes.

"Dan, can you help me with this?" Phil asked making me look up from my law book.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I don't understand how to format this paper." He said, pouting slightly as he tried doing something that didn't work out the way he wanted it to.

"Here." I said, leaning over him so I could set the formatting for him. It was one of those things that you had to set manually. "It should work now." I said, looking up at him with a smile.

"T-thank you." He said, cleaning his throat before staring at his screen again. He had that odd look again but I brushed it off.

"Yup." I smile and got back to taking notes out of my book.

"Hey Dan?" Phil said about half an hour after I helped him.

"Yeah?"

"Holiday is coming up soon and I'm going to my parents house in Manchester to water my mum's plants. My family isn't going to be home while I'm there. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." Phil said.

"You want me to go with you on Holiday?" I asked in shock. I didn't know that Phil liked me enough to offer something like that.

"Yeah, it's up to you. I could show you around the city and stuff." Phil said with a smile.

"That sounds like fun... yeah, I wanna go." I said, his smile growing even bigger.

"Great." Phil said happily.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we friends?" I asked timidly.

"Of course we're friends, Dan."

My stomach did a little flippy floppy thing as I smiled, it's never done that before. If this is how having a friend feels like then I like it a lot. I can't remember the last time I felt like this around someone. I don't think I even feel this comfortable around my family. I've know Phil for a month along with Peej and Chris, I feel like we have our own little friend group. I could get used to this.


	6. Chapter 6

Phil's pov

I sat on Peej's bed as I listened to him and Chris arguing about something. They sounded like an old married couple. Sometimes they were the same person and other times they were the complete opposite. I knew they had a thing going on but they wouldn't admit it.

"Okay guys, I know you love each other so just kiss and agree." I said making both of them stop and look at me.

"Hey Philly boy, don't get all jealous over there." Chris said teasingly while he wrapped his and around Peej's shoulders.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"You and Dan." Peej cut in.

"What do you mean?" I said casually, leaning back on my arms.

"You like Dan, Phil. We can all see it." Chris said with a smirk, Peej had the same look.

"Ugh!" I huffed, throwing pillows at both of them.

"Don't be mad, Phillip." Peej teased as I threw another pillow at him. "You've been handing out with Dan for two months now. Chris and I see how you look at him."

"Shut up." I grumbled, a blush slowly creeping up my neck. "Don't say anything about this to him."

"Don't worry, we won't." Chris said sincerely. "When are you guys leaving for your trip?"

"Friday night, the first day of winter Holiday."

"Oohhh, two whole weeks with just Dan in an empty house." Peej said with a smirk, nudging Chris who snickered. "Are you gonna have cheeky bum-"

"I hate you guys, bye!" I said and ran out of there before he could finish. My heart beating a little faster as I thought about doing things like that with Dan. I shook my head and headed to my room. Once I was in my own room I got my luggage out and began packing. Hopefully my mum remembered to leave the heat on. I packed jumpers, some shirts, skinny jeans, boxers, socks, and some of my toiletries.

When I got to my night stand I opened it and pulled out my contact case and my glasses. Packing those as well and grabbed my extra charger and my laptop. Packing everything neatly, I packed everything else I needed before closing my bag and setting it on the couch.

I was about to close my night stand but I froze when I saw a few silver packages and a bottle of red tinted liquid. Biting my lip I thought if I should grab the condoms and lube but decided against it. Dan doesn't even know that I like him in that way yet and I don't even know if he's gay or bi or something else, hopefully not straight.

I pulled my phone out and sent Dan a text asking if I could come over. He texted back that I could come over if I wanted to, he even added a cute little smiley face at the end which made me smile.

I walked to his room, getting there in not time. I knocked and he opened the door a moment later. He was wearing his gray jacket with horns on the hood. It was honestly my favorite jacket of his and it made him look so cute.

"Hi." He greeted and let me in.

"Hey." I said back and flopped down onto his bed next to his luggage that seemed to be all packed.

"I just got done packing." He said as he shut the door and put his bag on the ground so he could sit down too. "I didn't really know what to pack so I packed a lot of warm cloths."

"Yeah, Manchester gets pretty cold." I said, looking over at the tv that had the screen for Mario Cart on. "So I was thinking that we could get some breakfast before we leave on Friday. We could stop at Starbucks, it's on the way to the station."

"We can try the Christmas drinks." He said, smiling happily. His dimple showing making him look so cute.

"Yeah..." I said a little dazed.

"Do you want to play Mario Cart?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, clearing my throat a little. He got up, bending over to the controls. My eyes landing on his bum that was up in the air. He was wearing black skinny jeans like usual but these ones were tight in all the right places, especially on his bum and thighs.

"You can pick the levels." He said a he handed me the controller. I nodded and picked a random driving course, character, and car before starting.

About half way through the first race I relieve that I was in eighth place while Dan was in first. He was really good at this game and when he won he let me pick a different level, he won again and again.

"You're so good at this." I said, losing for the tenth time.

"Yeah, having no friends as a child gave me a lot of free time." He shrugged, biting his lip as he effortlessly won again.

"What was your childhood like?" I asked, watching as he slightly tensed up. He paused the game and looked at me for a moment, like he was debating about something.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, setting the controller next to his.

"Well uh... I was always the quiet kid... I only had one friend for a year but then he moved, after that I didn't have any friends. I got picked on a lot because I was 'emo' I guess. Uh... that's about it, not really much to say." He shrugged with a frown.

"I'm sorry." I said, resting my hand on his knee, squeezing gently. My heart breaking when I heard that. "Those kids didn't know what they were missing out on, you're amazing." I said, watching as he blushed.

"Thank you." He said timidly and looked down at where my hand was rested on his knee. My palm was tingling where I could feel his body heat radiating off of him. I wanted to just lean forward and kiss him, make everything better.

"Hey, how about we go and get something from that milkshake place?" I suggested. "I've never been there before."

He nodded and stood up, sliding his combat boots on and pulled some black gloves on before following me out of his room. We walked I silence for awhile until we out of is building. It was a little chilly out but the snow seemed to be holding off so that was good. I'm glad I wore my jacket.

"So... what's Manchester like? Dan asked as we walked towards town.

"It has this cozy feeling to it... it's big but not too big and it has a wide range of people with many different backgrounds. It just all works and brings everything together." I said, Dan nodding slowly as he listened.

"It sounds nice." He said with a small smile.

"It's my hometown." I shrugged, smiling when I saw Dan feeling a bit better.

When we got to the shop we ordered our things, he got a chocolate and strawberry milkshake and I got a Hershey cookie dough one.

"I can feel myself getting diabetes." Dan said as we got our drinks. I bursted into laugher when he said that making me shake my head.

"Enjoy life while you can." I said making him laugh and take a sip. He groaned loudly as he drank. The sound sent a shiver down my spin. "I'm assuming it's good."

"Really good." He said, taking another drink and groaned again. "Here, try some." He said holding his up to me. I took a sip and nodded, it was really good.

"Try some of mine." I said, holding mine to his. He took a sip and groaned again. If he didn't stop I was literally going to jump him right here.

"This made me feel one hundred percent better." He said with a smile.

"I'm glad." I said, smiling softly back at him.

"W-we should head back before it starts to snow." He stuttered, was that a blush? It's probably just the cold... no that was definitely a blush because he wasn't looking at me anymore and he was trying to hid behind his fringe.

I wonder why he's blushing.


	7. Chapter 7

Phil's pov

Manchester was four hours away by train but Dan and I kept ourselves busy with little games and such. Dan even got half of his winter holiday homework done after an hour. I didn't get any work because I did it all in advance. I want to spend as much time with Dan as possible and show him how amazing Manchester can be.

"You're gonna love it there." I said looking over at Dan who to my surprise was asleep. His head lulling to the side a bit. A turn that the train made caused his head to rest against my shoulder. I smiled warmly at him because he looked so cute with his damn gray hoody that I loved with the horns on it.

I tentatively wrapped my arm around his waist, keeping him upright. His body was so close to mine I could feel his body heat. He felt so soft and warm I felt my eyes beginning to close. Soon I left sleep take me with a smile on my face and my head resting on top of Dan's.   
~~~~~

"Dan, you have to get up, we're here." I said, gently shaking the sleeping boy awake. He whined softly and tried swatting my hand away. "The train is pulling into the station." I said with a grin, sleepy Dan is the best Dan.

"I'm awake..." He mumbled, slowly opening his eyes. "What time is it?"

"10am." I said, getting our bags. He nodded and slowly stood up on sleepy legs, getting his bags from me. He yawned into his hand as he rubbed his eyes, being all cute and stuff.

Once the train stopped and let people off I took Dan's hand and led him through the crowd of people. I don't want to lose him here because that would be awful and I know how much Dan hates being around crowds.

Dan followed me willingly, still trying to blink sleep away. I called a taxi and got our bags in before tugging Dan in as well. I told the man my address and we were off towards my home.  
~~~~~

Right when I led Dan into my house he was basically sleeping. I had to carry all the bags which I didn't mind because it was just two backpacks and two luggage cases.

"It's cold..." Dan yawned standing next to the dinner table where I left him.

"I knew my mom would forget to leave the heat on." I sighed and walked over to the thermostat and turned the heating on. I also started the gas fireplace as well.

Looking back at Dan I noticed that he was shaking from how cold it was. I felt bad that he had to deal with being cold and tired at the same time. Neither of those things could be fun together.

"Let's get you into bed." I said with a little chuckle because I honestly couldn't get over how cute he looks. I took his gloved hand and led him up the stairs and into my room.

"Is this your room?" He asked, looking around a little bit.

"Yeah, I hope it's okay that we have to share a bed. My mom turned the guest bedroom into a storage room and the couch downstairs is comfortable to sit on but not to sleep on." I said, watching him look around more.

"I-I guess that's okay." He said a bit nervously. He's probably thinking about when we got drunk and slept in the same bed together. He woke up to me cuddling him and then he kinda freaked out.

"I promise I won't cuddle you this time." I joked, making him blush profusely. "Well, get some rest." I said, climbing onto my bed. There was enough room for two people to sleep, leaving about a foot between them.

He climbed in as well, pulling the blankets on top of him. He was still wearing his jacket but I don't blame him, it's freezing in here. I got comfortable as well, laying on my back as I stared up at my glow in the dark stars that weren't glowing at the moment because it's light outside.

"Goodnight, Dan." I said, looking over at him. He was already asleep.  
~~~~~

Dan woke up an hour later, looking around slightly confused before remembering that he was in my room. He eyes soon landed on me, widening slightly before a blush made its way to his cheeks.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." I said teasingly.

"Shut up." He huffed but I knew he was joking as he smiled and hid behind his fringe. "I'm starving."

"Lets go get some breakfast." I said and hopped up, holding my hand out to him. He took it and I easily pulled him up making him almost fall into me but I caught him in time. He blushed again, looking down at his sock clad feet.

I led him down the stairs and into the kitchen. He sat on the breakfast bar stool and watched as I got stuff to make pancakes.

"Do you need any help?" He asked, watching as I messed the flour.

"You are a guest, Daniel, I will make you breakfast." I said with a more deeper voice making him giggle.

"Whatever you say, my dear good sir." He said now making us both laugh.

When the pancakes were done we ate them in the living room so we could watch the anime that I brought.

"These are really good." Dan said as he took his first bite, groaning softly.

"I'm glad you like them." I said, suppressing the shiver that made its way down my spine because of that noise.

We ate silently, enjoying each other's company as we ate. It felt nice having someone else here with me. Last year I had to stay here by myself for the two whole weeks and that wasn't fun at all. I got so bored of watching the same tv show I ended up trying to play monopoly by myself.

"We should play monopoly." I said making Dan stop eating and look at me with a grin.

"Get ready to lose."  
~~~~~

I did end up losing right from the start but I didn't mind. It was worth seeing the look on his face when he won.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked as we put away the game.

"Mario Cart?" He asked making me groan.

"But you always win." I said making him giggle.

"That's the point"


	8. Chapter 8

Dan's pov

"Phil?" I called from the kitchen as I looked through the cupboards for some tea. "Phil!" I whined loudly, standing on my tip toes as I tried to reach the box of tea that I saw on the top shelf.

"Yeah?" I heard Phil said from upstairs.

"Could you help me?" I called, pouting because I couldn't reach the damn box.

"Coming!" Phil said trotting down the stairs. "What is it?" He asked once he was in the kitchen.

"I can't reach the tea." I said, pointing up at the top shelf. "It's too high."

"Oh, I'll get it for you." Phil said and walked over to me. Nudging me out of the way a bit making me pout even more as he got the box down with ease.

"Thanks." I mumbled, seeing him grin teasingly.

"Aww, little Danny is too short." He teased making me huff and pout.

"No, your cupboards are just really high." I said, swatting his arm.

"Maybe I should hide all of the sweets up there so you can't get them." He chuckled, dodging my hand as I tried hitting him again. "Is little Dan getting mad?"

"Stop making fun of me." I whined, throwing a tea bag at him.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." Phil laughed making me face heat up even more as I blushed.

"Leave me alone you... you spork." I said, Phil's grin only grew.

"Spork? Really Dan?" He said, shaking his head as he laughed again. "You're such a dork."

"You're a dork." I shot back.

"And you're short." Phil said before running out of the room as I threw another tea bag at him.

"I hate you!" I called.

"No you don't!" He called back from the living room.

I sighed and started making my tea that would've been done by now if Phil wasn't such a spork. Wow Dan, you are a dork. Who calls someone a spork anyway? I sighed again and finished making my tea before venturing into the living room where Phil was already watching Yuri on Ice.

"Hey, I thought you were going to wait for me?" I whined, sitting on the couch next to him.

"It just started, Dan." Phil said, still using his teasing tone making me pout.

"Don't give me that look." Phil said.

"What look?" I said in confusion.

"Uh, never mind..." Phil said, cleaning his throats and turned back to the tv. "Now it's starting."

"Oh..." I mumbled, still confused on what look I was giving Phil. Was I making a weird face without realizing it?

We watched the show in silence as I sipped my tea. Relaxing against the couch and loving how quiet it was here. It was way better than being in my dorm room, sulking by myself and being alone for Christmas. Now I can actually spend the holiday with someone I like and who actually acknowledges that I'm even there.

"We should go into town tomorrow." Phil said as the end song started playing.

"That sounds like fun. Doesn't Manchester decorate for the holidays?"

"Yeah, they hang up lights and banners all around town. There's also a lot of shops having sales and stuff because of the holidays. We could go shopping, maybe go out to eat." Phil said as he resting his legs up on the coffee table.

"What time should we leave?" I asked with a smile.

"10am?" He asked making me groan slightly.

"But it's holiday." I whined, pouting subconsciously.

"Fine... how about around 11am?" He asked.

"Better." I said making him shake his head and smile.

"You're unbelievable."

"And you're a spork." I said making us laugh.   
~~~~~

"Dan, time to wake up." Phil said, shaking me gently.

"Go away..." I mumbled into the pillows, feeling too comfortable and warm to move.

"But I want to show you the city so get your bum out of bed."

"Five more minutes, please." I whined, pulling the blankets over my head.

"No, Dan, you said that twenty minutes ago." He said, pulling the sheets away from me making me squeal.

"Phil!" I whined, trying to get the blankets back but he pulled them all the way off the bed and to the other side of the room. "Please Phil, five more minutes." I said, giving him my best puppy dog eyes. I've never really done that before but I think I was doing it correctly as I pouted my lips and gave him the most innocent look I could muster.

"Dan, please don't look at me like that." Phil now whined. I kept staring at him like that anyway, feeling triumphant that I made the face correctly. "You're too cute for your own good."

My cheeks instantly heated up when he said that. Phil thinks I'm cute? Is that weird for a friend to call you cute? Well, Peej and Chris call each other cute and they're friends. But why when Phil calls me cute my heart would beat a little faster and my stomach did a little flippy thing?

"Five more minutes." Phil said before throwing the blankets over my head and hurried out of the room.

I sat there in shock for a moment. My cheeks still burning and my heart racing a bit faster. Did he really think I'm cute? Why do I feel this way? My grandma used to call my cute but I never felt like this before. Why do I feel like this when I'm around him?

Sighing to myself I got up and walked into the bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror and cursed myself for still blushing. Why was I still feeling this way?

I got into the shower and as I started wetting my hair, realizing that I didn't grab any of my toiletries. I groaned before spotting some of Phil's things. I don't think he would mind I I used some of his stuff. Biting my lip I sighed and shook my head. He won't get mad at me for using his soap and we're friends.

I used his soap, breathing in the familiar smell. It smelled like Phil, like spices and something else, something sweet. But I decided that I liked my vanilla scented soaps a little better better on myself. Phil's natural scent mixed with his soaps smelled so good. Was that weird to say? We've know each other for two months now. Yeah, it's not weird, it's okay to like how someone smells.

I got out of the shower, remembering that I forgot my straightener in Phil's room along with a change of cloths too. I wrapped the towel around my waist tightly and slowly opened the door. Looking around I didn't see Phil anywhere so I made my way to his bedroom and opened the door without thinking.

I stopped dead in my tracks, my cheeks instantly heating up. There stood Phil in the middle of the room with only his boxers on. He looked up in surprise when he saw me.

"I-I'm so sorry." I said, closing the door as fast as I could. I couldn't stop thinking about how Phil looked with only his boxers on. His toned body, pale skin, black tussled hair, the dark trail of hair leading into his boxers. A shiver ran through me as I kept thinking. Why am I thinking about that? 

I felt so embarrassed that I walked in on him. My cheeks were burning still as he walked out now fully clothed.

"Sorry, I forgot to lock the door." Phil said. I nodded and didn't look up, still extremely embarrassed.

"It's o-okay, sorry." I mumbled and walking into his room, I was about to close the door but he stopped me.

"You're hair is curly?" He said in surprise.

"Y-yeah... I straighten it." I mumbled, shifting awkwardly.

"You should leave it curly... it looks good." He said making me blush even more.

"I look like a hobbit." I said making us both laugh.

"Just get ready, hobbit boy." Phil teased making me groan and shut the door. I make sure to lock the door before getting ready. I wore a Muse t-shirt under my gray hoody with the horns on it and I put on my favorite black skinny jeans and black socks. I did straighten my hair too because I hate my curly hair.

"Ready to go?" Phil asked when he saw me trot down the stairs.

"Yeah." I said with a small smile. Phil nodded and called a cab for us. We got into the cab and headed towards the city.


	9. Chapter 9

Dan's pov

We walked down the pavement towards more shops. We both were carrying a bag that had a few presents in them. I got Phil a few things that I was really excited to give him. I've never been shopping for someone before but it was really fun.

Phil said and tugged my sleeve. "Look, Dan!"

I looked up, my jaw basically dropping when I saw what Phil was pointing at. The shop that sold all the Japanese stuff was open now.

"Lets go." I said, tugging him with me. We walked in excitedly, looking at all the posters and anime things. "Phil, I'm hyperventilating." I gasped as we walked into the "Retro Games" section.

"It's too much." Phil said making us both laugh. "Echo the Dolphin!" He said, pointing at the game. "I never really knew what to do in that game."

"Follow the whale." I said making him laugh and shake his head.

"Ooh, Dan, look at this." Phil said, holding up a Death Note poster. "See, you do look like Light."

"No I don't." I said, shaking me head.

"You do."

"Don't."

"Do." He hummed making me sigh.

"Whatever you say, L." I said making him shake his head now. He smiled at me, his tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth in the most attractive way possible.

Wait, why did I call that attractive? Was that weird to call someone's actions attractive? We're friends so I guess that's okay.

"Dan? Hey, Danny boy?" Phil said, waving his hand in front of my face. I looked down, blushing profusely.

"W-what?" I stuttered, cursing under my breath.

"Are you getting anything?" He asked, still holding the Death Note poster.

"Uh... yeah, give me a sec." I said and looked at all the pokémon things. When Phil wasn't looking a picked out a few plushies and a few other things before paying for them.

"What did you get me?" Phil asked excitedly when he saw me with the bag.

"I'm not telling you." I said, trying to swat him away.

"But I need to know." He whined, poking my side making me giggle and step back. I'm extremely ticklish but he doesn't need to know that.

"If you don't stop I won't give you any of your presents." I warned making him stop right away.

"Fine." He huffed but I could see him smiling as we began walking away. "So, what do you want to do now? That's the last of the shop I wanted to take you to."

"We could get some lunch?" I suggested.

"Yeah, I know this really good cafe that has bubble milk tea." Phil said, tugging me down a road.

"I've never had that before." I said with interest.

"It's amazing." Phil said making me kinda freeze up a bit.

Amazing... AmazingPhil. Oh my god, I completely forgot that I used to watch his videos before we became friends. What if he saw my history and got creeped out by it? What if he doesn't want to be friends anymore because he thinks it's creepy?!

I started panicking slightly and blush profusely. I tried acting like nothing was wrong but then I started thinking and panicking more. What if he wants me to go home right away and he never wants to see me again? I messed everything up!

"Dan are you okay? You look really pale. Are you cold?" Phil said, stopping outside of the cafe.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay, j-just uh... a bit cold?" I stuttered out my lie that sounded more like a question. 

"I should've brought you a hat." Phil said and tugged me inside. A warm blast of air hit me right in the face. At first I actually started to think that I was cold because I was shaking but after awhile I realized that I wasn't cold at all. I was so afraid that Phil would find out about me watching his YouTube I just couldn't stop shaking. My palms were sweaty and my hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"Hello, my name is Tyler and I will be your server today. Can I start you off with anything to drink?" The waiter said, taking out his note pad. He had blue hair and an American accent.

"We'll both have bubble milk tea." Phil said with a smile.

"Anything else?" Tyler asked, look at me. I shook my head timidly and looked down. "Two bubble mild teas coming right up." He said before walking away.

"Are you sure you're okay, Dan?" Phil asked, looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, Phil... I was just cold." I said, thanking the universe because I didn't stutter.

"Next time we go out I'm making you wear a hat." Phil said with a smile. I giggled softly and shook my head.

"Okay, Dad." I said teasingly making us both laugh.

"Here are your drinks." Tyler said as he set the two tall glasses in front of us. I looked up, saying a soft thank you. My eyes slightly widening when he winked at me making me blush profusely. "Do you know what you want to eat?"

"Do you like tofu, Dan?" Phil asked me.

"Uh, yeah." I mumbled, still a bit confused and flustered because of Tyler's wink.

"We'll have two grilled tofu sandwiches." Phil ordered.

"Coming right up." Tyler said right when I looked up. He winked at me again before walking away. I felt my cheeks heat up even more as I tried hiding behind my fringe. Was Tyler trying to flirt with me? I'm straight so don't see why he would. Phil cleared his throat a bit loudly making me look up.

"So..." He hummed, eying me a bit. I squirmed under his gave, not liking the cold stare he was giving me. "You should try your tea."

I looked at the glass, seeing round looking balls on the bottom of the liquid. Taking the straw that was honestly really weird looking because it was so big I took a sip and was surprised that a drank a few of the ball things too.

"It's really good." I said, taking another sip. Phil's once cold stare was back to normal. He was smile happily as I took another sip. "Do they have different flavors?"

"Yeah, we got the black tea but they also have green tea too. I don't think the green tea one is that good but there's other places that have mango ones, strawberry, kiwi, watermelon, mint... I can take you to other places too." Phil listed off.

"Wow, I bet you the strawberry one is amazing." I said, pushing my glass back a bit.

"It is pretty good, my least favorite one is the watermelon one. It's too sour." He said, scrunching up his nose a bit to prove his point. I giggled and nodded.

"That doesn't sound that good." I said.

"Here are your sandwiches." Tyler said, putting out plates down in front of us. "Would you like anything else?"

"Oh, no thank you." I said with a smile. I was still giggling because of that face Phil made.

"Well, just call me over any time, honey." Tyler said to me with a grin.

"O-okay." I said, feeling my cheeks heat up again.

"You can go now." Phil said to Tyler who shot a glare in Phil's direction. Tyler walked off, greeting other costumers.

I looked at Phil in surprise. He was never rude to anyone so Tyler must've done something that Phil didn't like. Maybe they know each other and something happened between them. Maybe I should ask Phil. No, I don't want to be nosy.

I took a bite of my sandwich and groaned because of how good it was. I've never had a tofu sandwich before but this is amazing. I can't believe I haven't tried one of these until now.

"Good?" Phil asked in amusement. His eyebrow raised as he smiled at me.

"Yeah, it's really good." I said when I didn't have any food in my mouth. I took any bite and suppressed another moan. This was literally the best sandwich I ever had.

"I'll order another one to go so we can have some later." Phil said and called Tyler over.

"What can I get for you?" Tyler asked. His tone seemed a bit odd as he talked to Phil and his smile looked strained.

"Yeah, can we get another sandwich to go with a side of chips." Phil said, Tyler nodded and smiled at me before leaving. Phil let out a sigh once Tyler was gone.

"Are yup okay?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah... yeah I'm okay." He said, his cold mood was gone again. I nodded and ate the rest of my food and Phil did the same. Once all of our food was finished Tyler came out with our take away box.

"Yeah Thank you." I said as he set it on the table.

"No problem, love." Tyler winked and put the bill on the table before turning to leave again. My cheeks heated up again making me curse under my breath. Why do I keep blushing?

"Here." Phil said, stopping Tyler who turned around and took Phil's credit card.

"I can't let you pay for my meal too, Phil. Let me pay for half." I said, pulling out a few bills.

"You can pay me back next time." Phil said with a grin and held my hand that had the bills in it. I stared at him, feeling my heart skip a beat. A blush soon making its way up my neck.

"O-okay." I stuttered out and put my money away when Phil pulled away.

Tyler walked away and soon came back with Phil's card. Giving him a fake smile before winking at me again and leaving. Why does Tyler keep doing that to me?

"Well, lets go." Phil said, as he took the take away box and then tugged me out with him. I willingly followed, my heart still beating a bit too fast and my stomach doing flip flops. Phil got us a taxi and gave the man his address. "I think we should have a movie night." He said.

"Y-yeah..." I mumbled, staring at my hand that Phil was once holding. My skin felt tingly and warm, it made me feel all fuzzy and... I don't really know what else.

When we got to Phil's house Phil went into the kitchen and I went into the living room. Pulling my gloves off and then my jacket I flopped onto the couch and sighed. Looking over at my bags on the floor and made a mental note to wrap the presents later. Stretching I yawned and rested my legs on the couch too.

"What do you want to watch?" Phil said as he walked in.

"Whatever you want." I shrugged, watching as he walked over to the tv and put in a movie. Phil walked back to me and held my legs up before sitting down. My legs going across his lap making me blush a bit.

"I can move if you want." I said.

"It's fine." Phil said, turning his attention to the tv again. I nodded and watched the movie too, trying to ignore the warm feeling in my belly.


	10. Chapter 10

Phil's pov

As Dan and I watched the movie I couldn't stop thinking about our waiter, Tyler. He was attractive and I could tell that he found Dan attractive as well. Just me thinking that had my skin crawling. Every time Tyler winked at Dan, Dan would blush and get all flustered. That's what really got to me. Did Dan find Tyler attractive too?

I couldn't stop thinking about all of this. It was honestly bothering me so much that by the time the movie ended I realized that I wasn't even paying attention to it. Sighing softly to myself I looked over and saw that Dan was asleep. His eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted. He looked so cute when he's asleep.

Smiling warmly down at him I gently moved his legs and got up. Pulling a blanket over him I silently left the room. I'll let him sleep for a bit until I wake him up. The couch isn't that comfortable to sleep on.

Walking into the kitchen I opened the fridge and looked around. The take away box was still sitting there. Frowning I took it out and set it on the counter. Opening the box I felt my heart stop. There was a note on the top of the sandwich, folded neatly with a little heart on it.

Taking the note out I opened it and felt anger rise in me. It was Tyler's number and next to it was a smiley face and a heart. Looking over my shoulder towards the living room I could see Dan's sleeping form under the blanket. Looking back at the note in my hand I talked over to the bin, ripping the paper up into tiny pieces before throwing it away.

I don't know why I was so angry at the fact that Tyler liked Dan enough to give his number to him. I felt protective over the young man but I also felt possessive. Just thinking about all of this was making my skin crawl again. I don't want Dan liking someone else, especially Tyler who got on my nerves.

Shaking my head I heated up the sandwich and set it on the counter. I heard a soft yawn from the living room, signaling to me that Dan was waking up. My mood instantly changed from dull to happy in seconds.

"How long was I sleeping for?" He asked as he shuffled in, the blanket still wrapped around him. His hair was a bit messy and I felt my heart swell as he rubbed his eyes sleepily with the blanket balled in his fist.

"Not that long, about an hour." I said, watching him yawn and nod his head.

"Is that the sandwich from the cafe?"

"Yeah, I was heating it up for us." I hummed, setting the two plates at the breakfast bar.

He nodded and shuffled over, sitting down and I did the same. He let go of the blanket, letting it rest around his shoulders as he began to eat. He did the little moan that he does when he eats something good. The noise always set a fire in my lower stomach and a shiver went down my spine.

"I can't believe I've never had tofu like this before." He said, taking another bite.

"Yeah... I'll take you to another place that sells a lot of other tofu dishes." I said, thinking of all the other restaurants that we could go to. I'm not taking him to that cafe that Tyler works at. I know I sound greedy but I want to spend as much time with Dan as possible. Maybe find out what he likes his partners to have. We've been friends for awhile but it's never came up and I'm been really curious.

After we ate I looked at the clock and realized it actually wasn't that late. Dan and I were watching Attack on Titan because he's never seen it before. We were joking around and laughing. Dan's laugh made me so happy, it was contagious. When he laughed I couldn't help but laugh.

"We should go to the Sky Bar tomorrow night." I said out of nowhere. Dan looked at me curiously with his lopsided grin, his cute little dimple showing.

"What's that?"

"You'll just have to find out."   
~~~~~

Dan went to bed a few minutes ago, leaving me to my own throughs. I was planning a lot of things to do for these two weeks. Tomorrow we'll go to the Sky Bar for dinner so we can see the city at night. The next day I wanted to bring him to the Artzu Gallery to view the art work there. I also wanted to go to the movies with him as well and of course I was going to take him to restaurants all around the city and not let him pay for any of them.

I turned the tv off and went upstairs. Brushing my teeth in the bathroom and taking out my contacts before putting my glasses on, I would take them off once I was in my room. When I was all ready for bed I silently walked into my bedroom, hearing Dan's soft snores meaning that he was sleeping. I shut the door and used the moonlight to find my way to my wardrobe. Changing into some pajamas before getting into bed.

I froze when I heard Dan move, a soft whine leaving his lips before he settled down again. Sighing in relief for not waking him I got comfortable in bed. Taking my glasses off I put them on the bedside table and closed my eyes. Falling asleep to the sound of Dan's peaceful breathing.


	11. Chapter 11

Dan's pov

I don't think I've ever slept that good in my whole life. Everything was so warm and comfortable I didn't want to move. My sleepy brain was slowly waking up along with the rest of my body but that's when I felt it.

Two arms wrapped around my body tightly. A hand resting on my lower back and another on my hip. Blinking my eyes a few times I began to see properly again. My eyes instantly widening when I slowly looked up to see Phil. His eyes were still closed from what I could see. My head was nestled under his chin and my ear was pressed against his chest where I could hear his peaceful heartbeat.

My cheeks instantly flared up as a warm feeling swept through my body. It was the same warm feeling I got whenever I was with Phil. I still didn't know what that feeling was but I liked it. It was like... a warm blanket wrapping around my body, giving me comfort and... something else.

Looking back up again and realized that I was still in Phil's arms. Biting my lip I slowly started to squirm. Trying to unwrap his arms from around me but the more I moved the stronger his grip got. Huffing I tried to move my arms but they were trapped against his chest and my body. His one leg was tangled in mind so I couldn't really move that either. Looking down at Phil's arms I cursed myself for literally not having any muscle want so ever. I could see Phil's muscles rippling under his pale skin.

I didn't want to wake up Phil because for starters this would be embarrassing for me and second I wouldn't know what to say. Sighing I tried one more time to get out of his arms and succeeded. He let go of me and rolled over, pulling the blankets over his head. I made a triumphant sound and got out of bed, walking into the bathroom to do some business before making my way downstairs.

Shivering slightly I turned the heater up a bit and walked into the kitchen. Having an idea pop into my head I started looking around the kitchen for the things I would need.   
~~~~~

"P-Phil?" I said softly, gently shaking his shoulder. "P-Phil, I made us breakfast." I said again, my anxiety peeking as I began to think.

What if he's mad at me for going through his kitchen? What if the pancakes don't taste good? What if he's mad at me for waking him up? This was a terrible idea, I'm just going to go...

"Hmm?" Phil mumbled, slowly opening his eyes to stare up at me.

"I-I made pancakes." I said shyly.

"They smell amazing." He mumbled in a husky voice that sent shivers down my spine. He ruffled my hair and sat up, the blankets falling from him. I blushed profusely and looked down, his hand still rested on the top of my head. Looking down at my hands resting on my thighs I tried to stop blushing but couldn't.

"I-I hope they taste good too." I said making him chuckle. His dropping down to his lap now.

"Well, let's eat." He said with a smile. I smiled back, hoping I wasn't blushing anymore.

We sat next to each other and ate our food while we watched Howell's Moving Castle on Phil's bed. The pancakes did turn out really good and Phil didn't stop talking about how good of a "chef" I was. I giggled and shook my head.

"So, Philly, what are we doing today?" I asked, giggling as he gently threw a pillow at me.

"Well tonight we're going to the Sky Bar so we have the rest of the day to do whatever we want."

I nodded and bit my lip in thought. Maybe we could watch more anime. Or go walk in the park, no, it's too cold for that. We could got to a museum or something like that maybe.

"Earth to, Dan, come in, Dan." Phil said, waving his hand in front of my face. I blushed and looked down.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about what we could do today." I said shyly, giving him a grin.

"Hmm... Well I wanted to go to the Artzu Gallery tomorrow but we can go today and then go to the museum tomorrow." Phil said with a grin.

We got ready for the day and because my hair wasn't cooperating I put on a fluffy hat. I wore my favorite black skinny jeans, combat boots, my gray jumper, jacket, and gloves. I made sure that I dressed warmer today because it was actually really cold out. The snow was supposed to holding off today so that was good.

"You kept your hair curly!" Phil said in amazement. His smile lighting up the room making my stomach do flip flops. I blushed and nodded, looking everywhere but him. "Well, lets go hobbit boy." He said teasingly making me groan and slap his arm lightly.   
~~~~~

"Oh wow, Phil, look at this one." I said, standing in front of a painting. The colors were dark, almost shining in the light. Dark purples, blues, grays, and reds forming a stormy landscape. "This is my favorite one so far."

"And why's that?" Phil asked as he stopped next to me, staring at the painting.

"It shows how beautiful a storm can be. It may cause destruction but it's still breathtaking in it's own way." I whispered, gazing at the picture and then at Phil who was looking at me with a wide smile.

"You're amazing." He said making my heart stop. My mouth going dry as I stared at him with a blush sweeping over my cheeks.

"That's you." I said, instantly regretting that. My eyes widening as I began to blush even more.

"You watch my videos?" He asked in amazement.

"I-I did a-awhile ago. Please d-don't be mad." I said, feeling myself now panic.

"Why would I be mad?" He now asked in confusion.

"Because you think it's weird?" I said timidly, not meeting his gaze.

"I don't find it weird at all. If I didn't want people to watch my videos I wouldn't have put them on YouTube, Dan." He said.

"Oh..." I mumbled in embarrassment. I felt so dumb for bringing any of this up in the first place let alone not thinking about that.

"Did you like them?" He asked softly. His tone making me look up into those blue eyes that I could just swim in.

"Y-yeah, they made me laugh." I said.

"I'm glad, that's my goal in my videos, to make people happy... Now let's go see the rest of the art work." He said, looping his arm through mine and leading us into the next section making me giggle slightly.

My embarrassment was soon forgotten as we looked at more amazing art work. We talked about a lot of the means and I think I even found a few favorite artists.   
~~~~~

"Wow..." I gasped as Phil and I walked over to the railing. We stood on the heated balcony of he Sky Bar. The city shining bright below us and the stars shining above us. "This is amazing, Phil!" I giggled, looking around us.

"I knew you would like it. Let's go inside, it's really cold out here even with these heaters on." Phil said. I nodded with agreement and followed him back inside. Our table was right next to a window where we could still see outside.

"Hello gentleman, what drinks would you like to start out with?" Our waitress said with a friendly smile.

I looked at the menu and was instantly overwhelmed. There was so many drinks I couldn't even know where to start. I think Phil sensed my feelings and ordered for us.

"Thanks." I said once the waitress left. "What did you order anyway?"

"No problem, I felt that way when I first came here. I ordered us a Manchester Midnight. It's really good and sweet." He said with a smile. I nodded and looked down at the food menu. Feeling a bit better because there wasn't a lot of food options so it was easier to chose.

"What's your favorite?" I asked, readings through the sushi section.

"The sushi plater." Phil said, pointing it out on my menu. "I think I'm going to get it."

"We could get the two person plater." I suggested because I also wanted that too.

"Yeah." Phil agreed. We talked about how the city looked amazing from up here before the waitress came with our drinks. We ordered and she hurried off again. "Try your drink."

I took a sip of the dark purple drink and groaned. It was really good but it was strong. There had to be a lot of alcohol in one drink.

"It's really good." I said.

Phil smiled and drank his drink as well. We started talking again, admiring the view and stars. It was always amazing to spend time with Phil like this.

Our food came shortly after and it was literally the best thing I've ever had. The sushi was amazing and to top it all off we got another round of drinks and dessert.   
~~~~~

"B-but Phil." I whined loudly, giggling as he led me out of the elevator. "I want more drinks."

"I think you've had enough, Dan." Phil chuckled. He was only a little tipsy while I was full out drunk. After my second drink I was pretty tipsy but I kept drinking and now look at where we're at.

"Please, P-Phil." I slurred, tugging on his shirt. Phil only shook his head and led me over to a bench. He helped me put my jacket on along with my hat and gloves. "Phil." I whined again as he pulled me back onto my feet. I swayed, feeling his arms wrap around my waist as he walked me out of the building. "W-we should... we should g-go to a club." I giggled.

"We're go home and watching anime." Phil said making me whine.

"But, Phil, I wanna g-go to a club... w-we can dance."

"Nope."

He got me into the taxi finally after I tried running away from him. He also had to put my seatbelt on me because I was trying to stand up. When we got to his house I was still a drunken mess, giggling and trying to get Phil to get me more drinks.

"Phil, look!" I giggled, stumbling into the living room. "I-it's a... it's a... twinkle twinkle " I giggled and pointed to the Christmas tree.

"It's a Christmas tree, Dan. Now sit down so I can get your shoes off." Phil said with a chuckle. I did what he said, sitting on the couch was a sigh. He took my shoes off, then my jacket, gloves, and hat. "Now, what do you want to watch?"

"Uh... Aladdin." I slurred, giggling loudly. "A-and I wanna... wanna cuddle."

"You want to cuddle?" He asked in confusion.

"I like cuddling with-with you. Y-you were cuddling m-me in your sleep t-this morning."

Phil got the movie in before sitting on the couch next to me. Letting out a giggle I tackled him into a hug, nuzzling my face against his chest. He laid down with a huff.

"Y-you're so warm." I mumbled against him, loving how warm he was against me. I didn't realize that I was straddling him at this point and I was too drunk to care. After awhile Phil wrapped his arms around me too, letting me snuggle against him happily.

"You're just too damn cute for your down good." He hummed, the sound vibrating through his chest.

"You're cute." I shot back, giggling against his chest. Siting up I rested my hands on his chest for support so I could stare down at him.

I liked how it felt when I sat on him like this. My legs on either side of his waist as I sat on his lower stomach. His hands resting on my hips as I was sent into another fit of giggles.

"I like your hair." I said, slowly petting my hand through the soft raven locks. "A-and I like your arms... they're strong a-and... hot." I slurred, my brain still felt all fuzzy from the alcohol. "B-but I-I'm not gay b-but uh... you're r-really hot a-and I like you a lot."

"I like you a lot too, Dan." He said back making my heart skip a beat and a blush rise into my cheeks. "You're cute and funny... you're so adorable when you're tired and... I really like you too."

I bit my lip and stared at him, feeling my mind shut off as he sat up at well. I was still on his lap, straddling him but it felt so right. His hand tangled into my curly hair making me sigh contently.

"Phil..." I whispered, smiling up at him.

"Dan." He said back, pulling me closer until our eyes were locked and our foreheads touching.

That's when I felt Phil's warm lips against mine. My whole body freezing up before relaxing. My stomach was going flip flops and my heart was racing now. I tried kissing back as best as I could but I didn't have any experience with making out. His lips moving again mine felt so good I wanted more, I needed more.

Whining softly I gripped his shoulders, pulling us closer if that was even possible. The hand that wasn't holding the back of my head was slowly moving down my back until it stopped right above my bum. My skin was buzzing at this point and soon my lips were kinda moving correctly against Phil's. His hand resting on my bum, squeezing harshly making me moan.

His tongue soon slipping into my mouth making another moan leave my lips. Because of all the alcohol I didn't even care how I sounded and what I was doing. Everything felt so good I didn't want it to end but it do.

"Fuck... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Phil panted. I panted loudly, trying to catch my breath. "I'm not taking advantage of you, Dan."

"P-Phil, why'd you stop?" I slurred, gasping as I moved a bit. I was rock hard in my skinny jeans, when did that happen?

"I can't do that to you, Dan. You're so drunk you won't even remember this in the morning. Fuck, I'm a terrible person." He said, picking me up and setting me down on the couch. I whined loudly, feeling myself rub against my jeans that were way too tight.

"Phil?"

"Let's just go to bed." He said with a sigh.

"Carry me!" I demanded with a loud giggle. I already forgot about what just happened. "I am your queen s-so you must do as I say!"

Phil only nodded and picked me up, carrying me to his room. Once I was standing again I started pulling my cloths off right in front of Phil who turned away.

"L-like whatcha see?" I giggled, climbing into bed in only my boxers. I was still hard but too drunk to care. I couldn't even properly make a fist so I definitely couldn't jack off.

"Just go to bed, Dan." He sighed and left the room.

I got comfortable in bed and closed my eyes, instantly falling asleep with a grin on my face and my hard on still pressed against the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Dan's pov

"Fuck, my head..." I groaned as I slowly woke up. My head was pounding and I felt sick. Slowly sitting up I looked down in surprise to see a tent in my boxers. How the hell do I have a boner with this much alcohol in my system still? What the hell even happened last night?

Looking around in confusion I noticed that I was in Phil's bed in only my boxers. Phil's side of the bed was cold so he must've not slept up here last night. Oh god, I hope he didn't see that I had a boner and then got grossed out and left. What if I said something that made him mad? What if I messed up our whole friendship?

Sighing I winced and slowly walked into the bathroom. Finding some painkillers in the cupboard I took two and then got into the shower. The warm water made my body relax as I tentatively ran my hand down my body until I got to my length. A soft moan leaving my lips as I started moving my hand up and down slowly.

"Fuck." I gasped, feeling my legs begin to shake as I sped up my hand. Swiping my thumb over the slit I couldn't control the loud moan that left my lips. My hand instantly froze and my other one covered my mouth. I was horrified that I actually moaned that loud while Phil was here. What if he heard me?

Waiting a few minutes I started stroking myself again. My hand was still over my mouth just in case. Soon I felt my stomach muscles tighten as I moaned and whined into my hand. My head hit the side of the shower as I came into my hand. My legs almost giving out.

After I was done I cleaned off my hand before washing my body. I didn't forget my toiletries this time and used my vanilla scented soaps. Once I was done I wrapped my towel around myself before going back into Phil's room. I got dressed into my black skinny jeans and a black jumper before hopping down the stairs. Nervously I peeked into the kitchen to see Phil making what smelled like eggs and bacon.

"Good morning." Phil said with a smile. That must be a good sign.

"Good morning." I said back and sat down at the breakfast bar. "I-I didn't say anything weird last night, did I?" 

"No, you were fine. Once we got home we watched anime and then I had to carry you upstairs and into bed. I left the room when he decided you only wanted to sleep in your boxers." He said the last part teasingly. My face heated up as I whined in embarrassment.

"Phil, why did you tell me that? It's so embarrassing." I whined, glaring at him but in a joking manner. "I literally don't remember anything from last night though."

"You were pretty drunk." Phil pointed out making me nod.

"I'm sorry that I did all of that... at least I'm not a sexual drunk or something." I giggled making Phil look away. I wonder what that's about...

"Christmas is only two days away. I thought maybe we could make some Christmas cookies."

"Can we make shapes?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah. It wouldn't be Christmas without Christmas shaped cookies. We'll make them tonight and considering that most of the shops are closed because of Holiday we're stuck here for two whole days."

"Two whole days with the amazing Phil? Oh no, I'm going to die of boredom." I said dramatically. 

"I'll poison your eggs if you're not nice, Danial." Phil said teasingly.

"Then I'll just eat yours." I shot back making of us both laugh.

"Got put on a movie, I'm almost done." He said. I nodded and got up, making my way into the living room. I saw my shoes near the door, my jacket was hung up, and my hat and gloves were on the table.

Shrugging I walked over to the tv and started looking through the movies. My eyes landed on Game of Thrones make me squeal internally. I hurried to put the disc in but stopped when I saw Aladdin sitting in the tray.

Didn't Phil say that we watched anime last night before going to bed? Why would Aladdin be in then? Biting my lip I couldn't shake the feeling that Phil wasn't telling me the truth. But why would he lie to me? Did I do something so embarrassing that he just didn't want to tell me about it? What did I do?

"Dan, are you okay? You've been staring at the tv for five minutes straight." Phil said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yeah I'm okay... just getting the disc started up." I said before standing up again. Brushing my skinny jeans off I walked over to the couch and took my spot next to Phil. He handed me a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast.

We watched a few episodes, commenting about a few parts here and there. On episode three Phil took our plates into the kitchen. What isn't Phil telling me about last night? This was bothering me so much I couldn't stand it. I guess I didn't do something bad enough for him to hate me because he's acting normal.

I got up and walked into the kitchen, seeing Phil standing his his hands bracing himself against the counter. He looked lost in thought which made me start to second guess myself. I took a step back to leave but the floor creaked making him look up.

"Oh, hey." He said with a smile.

"Hey..." I mumbled, looking everywhere but him. Taking a deep breath I gathered the courage to ask him. "Are you sure I-I didn't do anything else last night?" I asked nervously. Phil's eyes widened just the slightest before going back to normal.

"Well you... you wanted to cuddle on the couch and watch Aladdin..." He finally said making my cheeks heat up right away.

"Oh..." I squeaked, feeling embarrassed. "Anything else embarrassing?" I sighed, feeling like it couldn't get any worse.

"Dan... we were both under the influence last night and I just... I don't want you to hate me for keeping this from you. I-I swear I didn't mean to take it that far and uh... we kissed... well it was more of a make out session." Phil said. I looked at him in shock.

"W-we kissed?" I said in both shock and a little bit of curiosity. My cheeks were now burning at this point.

"Yeah... I just... Please don't hate me." He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Well... w-we were both drunk so uh... I guess s-stuff like that happens." I said slowly. My heart was racing in my chest at this point as I cleared my throat and started playing with a string on my sleeve.

"Uh... yeah, I guess so..." He mumbled, looking at me with a small smile. "I was afraid that you would hate me." He chuckled.

"Why would I hate you, Phil?"

"I don't know... I just thought that you would be mad or something." He said sheepishly.

"Phil, you're my best friend... I could never be mad at you." I said making him smile widely. He pulled me into a hug, making my heart stop as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I did the same, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you bumped into me on that bridge." He said softly.

"I'm glad too." I mumbled, closing my eyes as the hug continued but I didn't care. It felt nice to be in his arms. I don't know if that's weird to say but I honestly don't care at this point. Phil is my best friend and I like how he makes me feel, there, I admitted it. I was the first to pull away, smiling happily as we stared at each other.

"Let's play Final Fantasy." Phil said, making me smile even more.

"Get ready to get your bum kicked, Lester." I giggled as he ruffled my hair.

"Bring it on, Howell."  
~~~~~

"Phil, please, please, please." I whined, pulling the blanket over my head more. "Please, Phil."

"Dan, you can't lay in bed all day, I have a lot planned for us." He said, tugging the blankets away from me.

After we played Final Fantasy we decided to stay in Phil's bed and watch Christmas movies while we drank hot chocolate. But now that Phil wanted me to get out of bed I didn't want to. I just wanted to stay here and watch more movies with him.

"We're making Christmas cookies, Dan." Phil said making me sit up.

"Why didn't you say that before?! Let's go!" I said, scrambling out of bed and pulled Phil with me. I trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen, excitedly getting everything out. "Phil, can you get that for me?" I asked, pointing at the sugar that was on the top shelf.

"Sure, Dan." He said and reached for it. His shirt coming up a bit to reveal some of his stomach. His happy trail coming into view making me shiver slightly. "Here you go." He said, snapping me out of my thought.

"Thank you." I said looked at everything that I had put.   
~~~~~

An hour into baking and we both had flour everywhere. We had a lot on our jeans and in our hair. I got food coloring on my neck somehow and Phil got some on his forehead. We had more flour and sugar on the floor than in the bowl.

"Phil, stop." I giggled, swatting his hand away.

"But Danial, it would only be fair if I got flour in your hair as well." He said in his most northern accent that he could muster. I just giggled and patted flour on his chest.

"Nope."

"Dan, that's not fair at all." He whined, pouting his lips.

"Fine, but don't get any on my face." I said, watching as he smiled and patted my hair. "Happy now?"

"Very." He said making us both laugh. "Stop being so damn cute, Dan Howell."

He said it again, making my heart skip a beat again. My eyes widening slightly as a blush made its way up my neck. I looked down, hiding behind my fringe. Biting my lip gently I felt myself feeling all warm inside. Like a fire was being set off in my very soul. Why do I feel like this whenever I'm around Phil? I feel so happy when I'm with him, like I don't need to pretend that I'm someone else so he'll like me. I can be myself around him without worrying about making him weirded out.

"Stop being so amazing, Phil." I shot back making us both fall into a fit of laughter.

"Let's get these into the oven."

I nodded and put my tray in and he did the same. Setting the timer before throwing more flour at me. I giggled and threw more at him, making us laugh so hard our sides hurt.

This is the best Holiday I've ever had and it's all because of Phil.


	13. Chapter 13

Phil's pov

"Phil, Phil, wake up. It's Christmas!" Dan said, jumping on the bed excitedly. I opened my eyes and yawned, putting my glasses on so I could see properly. "We have to open presents!" He squealed, trying to pull me out of bed. His eyes were shining and the over sized jumper that he was wearing made him look so small and adorable. I wanted to pull him back into bed and cuddle him but I didn't.

"Okay, okay, Dan, you're going to rip my arm off." I chuckled and got up, stretching a bit before Dan pulling me out of my room and down the stairs.

He was acting like a child on Christmas morning and it made my heart swell. He was so happy as he dropped to his knees in front of the presents and began putting them into two piles. One pile was mine and the other one was his. His hair was a curly mess on top of his head as he finally got done with sorting them out.

"Come on, Phil." He giggled, sitting on the couch. I chuckled and sat next to him.

"Open yours up first." I said softly. Dan nodded and began opening up the first box which was a Tonberry plushy.

"Oh my god, Phil! It's a Tonberry!" Dan squealed, hugging the plushy tightly.

"Open up the others." I encouraged. His smiled only grew wider as he began opening the others. His dimples were showing and every time he opened up a gift he would say how much he loved it. The Tonberry was in his lap the whole time making him actually look like a child. I got him a few Pokémon themed gifts, some chocolates, a jumper that I knew would look adorable on him, and some other things.

"Open yours now." Dan said excitedly. I nodded and started opening a box.

"A Buffy t-shirt!" I said happily. Pulling the shirt out of the box and unfolding it. "Dan! This is literally the best present ever."

"Open the others." He giggled and handed me another box. I opened up the box and instantly felt my heart swell even more.

"Dan, you really didn't have to." I said sheepishly and pulled out the Adventure Time Jack sweatshirt. We saw it when we were shopping and I said that I liked it. It was from an expensive store and I just couldn't believe that he got me it.

"But I wanted to, Phil." He said shyly, a blush creeping up his neck.

"And a Lemongrab mug?! Dan, you are truly amazing." I said, setting the things down and pulled him into a hug. Dan hugged back, pressing his face into my neck.

"You're my best friend, Phil... and I wanted to do something nice for you because you've honestly made this the best Holiday in my life." He said against my neck. I felt my heart swell and a smile plaster onto my face.

"You're my best friend too, Dan, and you didn't have to get me presents. Having you around is all I need." I said and ruffled his hair gently before pulling away. He was profusely blushing now but it was so cute because he was smile too and his dimples were showing. I opened the last of my gifts before standing up and stretching. "I'll make us breakfast."

"I'll help." He said and stood up too, hugging the Tonberry to his chest.

"Nope, I'm going to make us the best Christmas breakfast that you've ever had. Find us a Christmas movie to watch." I said, watching Dan instantly begin to pout.

"But I wanna help." He pouted, giving me his puppy dog eyes.

"I want to make us breakfast, Dan... it's like me saying thank you for everything." I said, reaching out and tucking a curl behind his ear. He blushed and looked down.

"Okay." He said, giving me a shy smile before walking over to the movie case. I smiled back before walking into the kitchen and began making chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, and some tea.

"Phil, are you sure you don't want me to help?" Dan said from the doorway.

"Yeah, Dan." I chucked, looking over my shoulder at him.

"Okay..." He pouted, looking down at his feet. I smiled warmly at him before nodding.

"Actually, if you could get the tea ready that would be great." I said making him look up happily. He nodded and started making our tea.

"Wow, Phil, it smells amazing." He said, looking over my shoulder.

"An amazing breakfast for an amazing boy." I chuckled making him blush again. "It's just about done if you want to take our tea to the lounge I'll be there in a moment." Dan nodded and took our mugs before leaving. After making sure everything was perfect I carried out plates into the lounge and handed Dan his.

"Geez Phil, we're not a family of six." He giggled before eating. I did make a lot but we could just put it away for later as well. We watched Rudolf The Red Nosed Reindeer and ate our breakfast peacefully.   
~~~~~

"Dan, are you okay?" I asked softly, watching Dan frown deeply at his laptop.

"Yeah... just finishing my paper." He sighed sadly and looked up at the ceiling.

"Are you sure? Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah, I'm okay..." He mumbled before closing his laptop. "Well, my papers done so that's good." 

"You know you can tell me anything, Dan." I said softly, pausing the movie that was playing. He looked over at me before closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

"My parents didn't even say Marry Christmas... they didn't even text me." He said softly before opening his eyes which were now glassy and sad.

"Oh Dan, I'm so sorry." I said, wrapping my arms around him as I pulled him into a hug. He rested his head on my shoulder and sniffled.

"I-I know they're busy but... but I wish that they would at least try to make an effort. They even forgot my birthday this year too."

"I'm sorry, Dan." I said again, petting his hair gently. 

"At least I got to spend the Holiday with you." He said, smiling up at me as he wiped a few tears away. I felt my heart break and swell at the same time. Dan deserved so much more than just me spending the Holiday with him. His parents should've at least texted him Marry Christmas and a Happy Birthday. It shouldn't matter how busy they are, a text only takes a few seconds to send.

"You're the most amazing person I've ever met, Dan. And I am so happy that you came with me and spent Holiday with me. You mean a lot to me, Dan, and you deserve the world." I said, holding his face in my hands.

Dan stared back at with with wide, tear filled eyes. A few tears sliding down his face as I said all of that. I took my thumb and wiped the tears away before smile at him.

"T-thank you, Phil." He sniffled before hugging me tightly as he began to cry. I hugged him back just as tightly, trying to sooth him as best as I could. I didn't mind the wet spot that he created on the front of my shirt or as we sat on the couch hugging for thirty minutes or when Dan slowly pulled away and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"It's better to let it all out." I said making him smile a little.

"T-thank you." He said in a shaky voice. I just smiled and ran my hand through his curly hair before resting my hand on his cheek.

"I'm here for you, Dan." I said softly, smiling at him.

"I-I ruined y-your shirt..." He sniffled.

"I can just wash it." I shrugged, slowly pulling me hand away. "It's getting pretty late... maybe we should go to bed."

Dan nodded and got up, following me up the stairs and into my bedroom. I grabbed my pjs and changed in the bathroom, doing what I needed to do before going back into my room. Dan was in his pjs and was wiping his face, his eyes were now red like he was crying again.

He got up and went into the bathroom, not looking up at me as he shut the door. I sighed and got into bed, waiting for Dan to come back. When I felt the bed dip next to me I rolled over and stared at him. He looked so heart broke and lost, his eyes were more red as well.

"Dan... do you want to talk more? I'm here for you." I said.

"No... I just want to sleep." He sighed, laying down and faced the wall. "C-can we... never mind." He mumbled.

"You can tell me, Dan." I encouraged, moving a bit closer.

"C-can we maybe... maybe c-cuddle?" He asked.

"Yes, Dan." I said softly with a smile that he didn't see because he was still facing the wall. I moved a bit closer and he did the same. I tentatively wrapped my arms around him gently and felt his body stiffen before relax again me. He turned around and face him, pressing his face against my chest.

We laid there in silence, my head resting on top of his own. It felt nice to be close to him like this, to share his body heat. He felt so soft and warm I felt myself closing my eyes and breathing in his scent of vanilla. I heard soft snoring meaning that Dan fell asleep.

Smiling I closed my eyes and fell asleep too.


	14. Chapter 14

Dan's pov

I sighed softly and snuggled into the warmth that I was laying on. I felt too comfortable to move and I felt too tired to really do anything else but try to go back to sleep. My thoughts were soon cut off when I felt something running through my hair. It felt nice and comforting in a way so I pressed into it, breathing in the warm scent that was so familiar.

"Dan, time to wake up." A voice said softly making me whine. "Dan, I know you're awake."

"Go 'way." I mumbled, pressing my face into the warmth.

"Well I would leave but you're on top of me and you won't let go."

Opening my eyes slowly I yawned and stretched before looking up. Blue eyes met my own making me look around in confusion. Blinking the sleep from my eyes I began to register what was going on.

My eyes widening when I realize that I was ok top of Phil with my hand holding onto his shirt tightly. My legs were straddling his thighs and my head was resting on his chest. My cheeks instantly heated up when I stared back at his smiling face.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I said, getting off of him as fast as possible. My face was burning at this point as I sat on the end of the bed and rubbed my face with my sleeves. "So embarrassing." I mumbled to myself.

"It's okay." He chuckled as I felt the bed dip slightly as he sat up too.

"T-thank you for l-last night." I stuttered, looking everywhere but him.

"It's really no problem, Dan." He said, sitting next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I sighed and tried getting over my embarrassment as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"We'll have to go back to Uni soon..." I mumbled sadly.

"Yeah... we have five days of freedom left." Phil pointed out making me smile. I want to spend as much time as I can with him until we go back.

"We should go to another cafe today... And we should take a walk somewhere." I said excitedly.

"Well, let's get ready and go." He said and got up, pulling me up with him. We got ready in the matter of minutes and we were out the door. We both made sure to wear warm cloths and I decided to keep my hair curly because I would be wearing a hat. Phil called a taxi and soon we were making our way into the city.   
~~~~~

"I'm so full." I sighed contently as I leaned against Phil.

"Eating all of that food was worth it though." Phil chuckled and paid for our food again after I protested.

"Why won't you let me buy anything?" I pouted as we walked out of the cafe.

"Because I like seeing your adorable little pout when I do." Phil said making me blush and look down. "Oh Dan, look!" Phil said and took my hand in his own, leading me over to a frozen fountain.

"It's beautiful..." I said in amazement as I looked up at the large ice formation in the middle of the fountain. "What's it called?"

"It's an ice tree, they do it every year and at night they put colorful lights in it." Phil said as he stood next to me.

"Wow..." I mumbled, leaning against Phil who nodded. "Are we close to the park?"

"Yeah, it's a two minute walk from here." Phil said, tugging me in the direction of the park. I walked next to him as we made our way to the park. My hands stuffed into my pockets to warm them up a bit. 

"I should've wore another pair of gloves." I said jokingly.

"Oh, I brought you a spare actually." Phil said, handed me another pair of gloves that he had in his jacket.

"Thank you." I blushed, putting the same gloves on over my own. My hands were instantly warmer making me smile. "Phil, I can see the pond!" I said excitedly when the park came into view. Taking Phil's hand I made us walk faster until we were on the small bridge that went over the stream. "It's so peaceful here..."

"Yeah..." Phil said softly. I realized that we were still holding hands which made my heart stop. Does he think I'm weird for holding his hand? Does he want me to let go?

I was about to pull my hand away but I noticed Phil looking at me with a warm smile. I blushed and looked down at my boots, feeling his eyes still on me. Biting my lip I looked back up and smiled back, feeling my heart beat a little faster.

"It started snowing." Phil said making me look up. Snow flakes were falling around us now making me smile even more. I felt Phil pull me close so I looked up at me. My eyes widening when I noticed how close our faces were.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?" He mumbled softly, the steam from his breath fanning around us.

"Maybe w-we should start heading back." I said a bit nervously before our faces were almost touching.

"I think I love you, Dan."

My whole world stopped when I heard those words leave his lips.

"W-what?" I stuttered out, look up at him with shock and confusion. Maybe I didn't hear him right?"

"I said I think I love you." He said a little most slowly. His eyes scanning over my face for any reaction.

"I-I uh... a-are you sure?" I asked, feeling my heart pounding in my chest.

"Yes, Dan, I'm sure." He chuckled softly and nodded.

"I-I uh d-don't really know what t-to say..." I mumbled, feeling my cheeks heat up and my heart race.

"You don't have to say anything." He sighed, taking both of my hands in his own. "Are you mad?" 

"I'm not mad just... just s-surprised?" I said, looking up at him with a timid smile.

"So you're okay with it?" He asked.

"Yeah... I just need to-to think about some things." I said, looking down at my feet. I could feel the snow landing on my hat begin to melt.

"Let's head home." He said, letting go of my hands. I almost protested but didn't because I was so confused about everything. Phil got taxi and got us home in no time.

When we walked into the house I felt a cold blast of hair but me right in the face. We forgot to turn the thermostat back on before we left and now it's even colder in here than it is outside. Phil hurried over to the thermos and turned it on.

"We should watch YouTube and eat popcorn and drink hot chocolate in front of the fire." Phil said with a smile. I nodded and tried pushing all of my thoughts to the back of my head for now.

I got the popcorn and drinks ready while Phil got blankets and put them in front of the fireplace before turning it on. When I walked back into the room my heart swelled when I saw that he made a little fort.

"Phil." I said, staring in amazement at the fort. It brought so many memories back I felt like I was in a dream.

"I knew you would like it." He chuckled, taking the mugs from me and gesturing for me to go inside of it. I crawled in, getting comfortable in the blankets and pillows. Phil got in next to me, our sides touching because there wasn't a lot of space but it was perfect for us.

"One time when I was younger I built a fort in my room... I didn't take it down for a month because I loved it so much." I sighed, smiling fondly at the memory.

"I like hearing about your child hood." Phil said, making me smile a bit more.

"Even though most of it's pretty sad?" I asked, shaking my head with a frown.

"There was a lot of good moments though." Phil said making me shrug. To be honest there was only a few happy memories that I held on to. The rest of my memories were filled with sadness, loneliness, and self hatred.

"No..." I sighed, looking up at the blanket ceiling. "I know that it could've been worse but my childhood was honestly the most depressing part of my life."

"Don't say that, Dan."

"I'm just telling the truth." I shrugged, now feeling shitty for bringing any of this up.

"Dan, look at me." Phil said softly. I sighed and looked up at him, surprised that he was this close to me. "Don't bring yourself down, okay? You're so important to me and it makes me sad to see you sad." I smiled at him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for being so amazing, Phil." I said making him chuckle and gently wrap his arm around my waist. I stiffened slightly making him pull his arm away. I was still confused on what my feelings for Phil were and I didn't want to lead him on or anything.

We watched so many videos I lost track and from where I sat I could tell that the sun was going down. I kept thinking about what Phil said to me earlier.

"I think I love you, Dan."

He said that he thinks he loves me. So does that mean that he loves me or does that mean that he just thinks that he loves me? What does love even feel like? Is the feelings that I feel around Phil love? Do I love Phil too? What if I do love him? Would we date? But I'm not gay... or am I? I've never had a girlfriend or boyfriend before, I'm a virgin, and I've never felt like I've ever loved someone before... or have I?

I was so confused and lost in through I didn't even notice that Phil started playing a movie and it was half way through.

"Phil?" I finally said.

"Yeah, Dan?" Phil said, pausing the movie to look at me.

"H-how do you know if you love someone?" I asked, instantly regretted my decision when Phil bit his lip.

"Uh... I guess you feel happy when you're around them.... I-it's like a warm feeling in your stomach like butterflies." Phil said slowly.

Biting my lip I thought about it for a moment and slowly nodded.

"I'm so confused." I groaned, bringing my knees up to my chest and hiding my face in them.

"About what, Dan?" Phil said with concern.

"I through that I was straight and then when you say all of that I don't know anymore." I mumbled into my hands.

"Oh Dan... we can talk about it more if you want... I know how you feel because that's how I felt when I was younger. We can get through this together." Phil said, rubbing my back soothingly.

"You're too nice for your own good." I mumbled making us laugh a little. "We should go to bed... I don't really want to talk about this right now."   
Phil nodded and we both went upstairs and got ready for bed.

"I can sleep on the couch if you want me to." Phil said sheepishly.

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"Because I said that I loved you earlier and I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He said softly.

"No, no... it's fine, really." I said and watched him nod slowly.

"Only if you're sure."

"Yeah, Phil, I'm positive." I said and hopped into bed, snuggling into the blankets. Phil got in too but left more room between us than normal. I brushed it off for now and closed my eyes but sleep never came.

I think I like Phil in the same way that he likes me. But I don't really know because this is just all new to me. Is the feeling that I get around Phil love? Do I love Phil? Does this mean that I'm gay? Bi? Pan?

Phil's soft snoring cut into my thoughts for a second. Looking over at him I couldn't help but smile because well... he's beautiful.

Every time I thought about him like that I felt my stomach get all warm. That's the feeling that Phil described earlier. Was that what love feels like?  
~~~~~

My thoughts kept me up all night and before I knew it the sun was coming up again. I felt exhausted as I blinked my eyes slowly and looked up at Phil was was still asleep. Some of his hair was covering some of his face.

Reaching out I gently sweeper his hair to the side before pulling away. We were both on our sides facing each other. My heart started beating a bit faster as I just stared at him. He looked so attractive at that moment.

"Phil?" I said softly, shaking him a bit. "Phil, wake up."

"Hmm?" He mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"Wake up." I said, moving closer to him. He just mumbled something I didn't understand. Biting my lip I took a few deep breaths to stop myself from having a panic attack. "Phil, I think I like you too."

"Hhmmm?" He yawned, still not opening his eyes.

"I-I said I think I like you too." I said nervously.

Phil finally opened his eyes and stared at me. My heart literally felt like it was going to beat out of my chest any moment.

"Really?" He said, putting his glasses on.

"Y-yeah." I said and nodded.

He smiled softly down and me and wrapped his arms around me. I squeaked in surprise as he pulled me against him. I finally relaxed and nuzzled against him a bit. It was still a bit weird to have someone holding me but I kinda liked it... a lot.

"You didn't sleep, did you?" Phil said softly, not letting me go.

"No..." I mumbled, loving how warm he was. Pressing my face against his chest I yawned and snuggled against him more.

"Get some sleep." He said, running his hand through my hair. I was too tired to really do anything but agree. Closing my eyes and fell into the best sleep of my life.


	15. Chapter 15

Dan's pov

When I woke up I literally didn't want to move because I was so comfortable and warm. Strong arms were wrapped around me making me feel safe and... loved? Yes, they made me feel loved and cared about.

"Good morning." Phil's soft voice said into my ear making me smile and press against his chest more.

"What does this make us?" I asked softy.

"It's up to you." Phil chuckled softly making me bit my lip. "Dan, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Phil." I said, my heart fluttering in my chest.

I could practically feel how happy he was as he pulled me against him even more if that was possible. He nuzzled the top of my head before resting his him there. I still haven't opened my eyes yet but I didn't want to be I felt so comfortable.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"10am." Phil hummed, rubbing my lower back gently.

"I've never had a boyfriend before... or a girlfriend." I admitted after awhile of silence.

"Then I'll just have to make your first relationship amazing." He said making me giggle. He ran his hand through my hair making me sigh and relax again. "You know... it isn't too late to make breakfast."

"But I'm too comfy." I whined, not even realizing how needy I sounded.

"I never would've taken you as the cuddling type." He said teasingly making me whine and pout. 

"You're a dork."

"And you're cute." He chuckled making me blush.

We stayed silent for what felt like hours but I knew it was only minutes. I liked feeling like this while we're together. I don't dread waking up anymore and now that I have Phil I feel like I can do anything.

"Get your bum out of bed." Phil finally said and got up before I could protest.

"But, Phil, your bed is warm." I pouted, giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, Dan." Phil sighed, standing next to me.

"Can we cuddle more, please?" I begged, not knowing where all of this confidence was coming from.

"How about I make us some breakfast and then we can cuddle on the couch." Phil bargained. I bit my lip before nodded. I wrapped Phil's duvet around me and followed him out of his room and downstairs. He went into the kitchen and I went into the lounge. I got comfortable on the couch, snuggling into the duvet that smelled just like Phil.

"You're too cute, Dan." Phil said a he walked in a few moments later with scrambled eyes and toast. I blushed as he sat next to me and got under the duvet. He wrapped his arm around me my waist and pulled me against him more.

I blushed and ate my food, hoping that he didn't see. Phil turned the tv on to a grizzly bear documentary and left it there. Grizzly bears were one of my favorite animals so I was pretty content as we watched.

"I should call you bear." Phil said all of a sudden. My cheeks heated up as my heart skipped a beat when he said that.

"I-I like that." I said after a moment of silence.

"It suits you." He chuckled, kissing the top of my head. My heart gave another leap when he did that.

"And I'll call you... lion." I said making him chuckle softly.

"I like that too." He chucked, resting his head on top of mine.

I honestly still couldn't believe that we were dating. I didn't even realize I was gay or well... not straight I guess until Phil said that he liked me too in the way that I liked him. And I couldn't believe that all of this felt so natural.

I sighed contently and snuggled against Phil more, loving the attention and how affectionate he was towards me. He's always been like this but it feel most carrying now. I did have a crush on him ever since I first say him. I can't believe I didn't realize any of this until this week.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Phil said, his northern accent slipping out a bit.

"Nothing..." I sighed, blushing as he ran his hand up and down my side making me squirm slightly because it tickled.

"Ohh, is Dan ticklish?" Phil asked and he started tickling my side.

"Phil, stop!" I giggled, pushing his hands away. He didn't stop through and began tickling me even more. He was way more stronger than me so I ended up on my back with him hovering over me as he tickled me even more. "Stop!"

"Stop being so cute and then maybe I'll stop." He chuckled as I tried pulling his hands away from me.

"I-I can't breathe!" I giggled, my sides hurting from laughing so hard. "Phil, s-stop, p-please!"

"Fine but I want a kiss." He said and stopped tickling me.

"You're not getting one." I said once I caught my breath.

"I'll tickle you again and won't stop." He teased making me pout and sigh.

"Fine." I mumbled as he leaned down and kissed me on the lips before pulling away. I blushed profusely and looked away.

"You're so cute." He said, ruffling my hair before pulling away. I blushed even more before sitting up as well.

"We have to leave tomorrow..." I sighed sadly after a moment.

"Yeah..." Phil said just sad.

"I wish winter holiday way like longer."

"Me too." He sighed and got up. "Let's go upstairs and watch movies."

I nodded and followed up upstairs, diving onto his bed that I would miss so much when we leave. Phil chuckled as he watched me get all comfortable in his blankets.

"D-do you maybe wanna c-cuddle?" I asked timidly.

"Oh course, bear." He said making my heart flutter happily. He got into bed, turning on some random movie before he cuddled me. We were spooning, I was the little spoon because I was shorter than him but I didn't care, I love being the little spoon. His arms were wrapped around me tightly, making me feel safe and warm. "Are you falling asleep?"

"No..." I yawned, feeling myself falling asleep.

"Sure." He said teasingly.

I tried fighting sleep but it soon took me. I couldn't help it, Phil was so so comfy and warm.

"Sweet dreams, bear."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and sorry for any errors


End file.
